Benutzer:Marcelreise11
Über mich * Name: Marcel * Geboren: Geseke * Geburtstag: 23.05.1996 GTA * GTA-Spieler: seit 6 Jahren (2003 - 20xx) * GTA WIKI: Ich kenne GTA WIKI schon seit Dezember 2008. Bin durch ein Zufall in Google auf GTA WIKI gestoßen. Ich hatte was zu GTA gesucht. Aber bin erst seit dem 17. Juli 2009 hier angemeldet. Meine Beiträge * * Mein Profil bei http://frag.wikia.com/skins/answers/images/wikianswers_logo.png http://frag.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:GTA_SA_FAN Artikel die GTA SA FAN hier in GTA WIKI erstellt/mitbearbeitet hat GTA SA FAN hat folgende Artikel hier in GTA WIKI erstellt/mitbearbeitet: * Steuerung (III) (erstellt von GTA SA FAN) * Steuerung (VC) (bearbeitet von GTA SA FAN) * Steuerung (SA) (bearbeitet von GTA SA FAN) * Steuerung (LCS) (erstellt von GTA SA FAN) * Steuerung (VCS) (erstellt von GTA SA FAN) * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Cheats‎‎ (bearbeitet von GTA SA FAN) * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Cheats (bearbeitet von GTA SA FAN) * Grand Theft Auto Double Pack: GTA Liberty City Stories und GTA Vice City Stories (wurde gelöscht) Lieblings... Wie bin ich (GTA SA FAN) auf GTA (Grand Theft Auto) gekommen 2003 war ich mit meinen Bruder, bei seinem Freund. Wir haben GTA III gezockt. Wir fanden es gut und durften es für 2 Monate haben. Version: Die PlayStation 2-Version GTA, Konsole und absolviert GTA-Reihe GTA 1, GTA: London 1961 und GTA 2 noch nie gespielt GTA III PS2: bin in Stadtbezirk Staunton Island, komme nicht mehr weiter und habe kein bock auf das Spiel PC: habe es mal auf meinen PC gespielt, spiele das jetzt nicht mehr Xbox: noch nie auf eine Xbox gespielt GTA Vice City PS2: mein 1. GTA was ich zu 100% durch habe, leider ist der 100% Speicherstand nicht mehr auf meine Memory Card der PS2 noch nie auf einen PC oder auf eine Xbox gespielt GTA Advance noch nie gespielt GTA San Andreas PS2 Mein absolutes Lieblingsspiel auf der PS 2. Habe alle Story-Missionen durch außer die FINAL-Mission End of the Line PC: hatte es mal auf mein PC, aber im Gameplay stoppte es immer, daher habe ich das gelöscht. Xbox: noch nie auf eine Xbox gespielt GTA Liberty City Stories PS2 Komme in Portland bei die Mission Portland Kettensägen-Maskerade nicht mehr weiter PSP: noch nie auf eine PSP gespielt GTA Vice City Stories PS2 Spiele das Spiel nur noch auf die PSP PSP: Mein 2. GTA was ich zu 100% durch habe GTA IV noch nie gespielt ''' Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars '''noch nie gespielt. Werde es mir vielleicht für die PSP kaufen. Ich dachte das sollte die Pespektive sein die auch in GTA 3, LCS und GTA IV ist. Wo drauf spielt GTA SA FAN die GTA's die er hat Diese Konsolen besitzt GTA SA FAN: PC PS2 PSP Diese Konsolen besitzt er nicht: PS PS3 XBOX XBOX 360 NDS GTA SA FAN Spiele-Sammlung GAMEBOY COLOR * LEGO INSEL 2 (spiele ich nicht mehr) * POKEMON PINBALL (Spiele ich nicht mehr) WUNSCH-SPIEL: * ---- GAMBOY ADVANCE * THE LORD OF THE RINGS: THE RETURN OF THE KING (spiele ich nicht mehr) WUNSCH-SPIEL: * ---- PlayStation * Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit (spiele ich nicht mehr) WUNSCH-SPIEL: * ---- * hatte mal so um die 40 PS1 Spiele habe alle verkauft, weil meine PS1 kaputt war, habe aber Need for Speed Hot Pursuit noch. PlayStation 2 * Jak: 2 (ehemaliges PlayStation 2-Spiel) * Der Herr der Ringe - Die Gefährten (ehemaliges PlayStation 2-Spiel) * Grand Theft Auto III * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Need For Speed Underground 2 (2x das gleiche Spiel: 1x CD spinnt, 1x neu gekauft) * Need For Speed Most Wanted * Need For Speed ProStreet * Midnight Club II * Bournout Dominator * Tony Hawk´s Underground * Tony Hawk´s Underground 2 * Tony Hawk´s American Wateland * This is Football 2005 * FIFA Football 2002 * Gran Turismo 3 A-spec * Monopoly Party * SpongeBob Schwammkopf: Schlacht um Bikini Bottom * Spider-Man 2 * Garfield WUNSCH-SPIELE: * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Need For Speed Most Wanted * Ich hatte mal 23 PS2 Spiele habe aber 2 verkauft, jetzt sind es 21 PS2 Spiele. PlayStation Portable * Ridge Racer * Need For Speed Carbon Own The City * Need For Speed Undercover * Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition * Burnout Domonator * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories WUNSCH-SPIELE: * Grand Theft Auto Double Pack: GTA Liberty City Stories und GTA Vice City Stories (kaufe ich mir noch) * Need For Speed Most Wanted 5-1-0 (kaufe ich mir noch) Meine Konsolen und GTA, Gekauft, Gekostet, Konsole Poster/Landkarte GTA III (PS2) --- GTA Vice City (PS2) Datei:Bild 0311.jpg Datei:Bild 0312.jpg GTA San Andreas (PS2) Vorderseite Rückseite GTA Liberty City Stories (PS2) gta lcs pl vorderseite GTA LCS PL Rückseite GTA Vice City Stories (PS2) Datei:Bild 0307.jpg GTA VCS PL PS2 Rückseite GTA Vice City Stories (PSP) Vorderseite Datei:Bild 0306.jpg Bilder thumb|left|Die Vorderseite von meine GTA's thumb|Rückseite von meine GTA's thumb|left|Seitenseite links liegend thumb|Seitenseite links stehend Kategorie:Nutzer de Kategorie:Nutzer en-2 Kategorie:Nutzer en-2 Kategorie:Nutzer en-3